<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>leverage by TheSpaceCoyote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534768">leverage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote'>TheSpaceCoyote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Clothed Sex, Genital Piercing, Kylo Amidala, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Negotiations, Praise Kink, Top Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux's negotiations with the senator from Naboo take an unexpected but not unwelcome turn that ends up giving both parties what want—and what they <i>need.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>leverage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starting off Kylux Positivity Week with some Kylo Amidala, done my way. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux could’ve never anticipated that something like<em> this </em> would be the way to get into Senator Organa’s good graces. </p><p>From the moment he first arrived and introduced himself, Hux expected their encounter to remain chaste and professional. Sure, he couldn't deny the senator's attractive appearance and charming, if extravagant demeanor, but he was determined to remain laser-focused on the matter at hand, and not give in to any undue distractions. Beautiful and scenic, even <em> romantic </em> as the palace on Naboo was, Hux initially planned to woo the senator with little more than his military accomplishments and silver tongue when he sat down to a lavish welcome dinner attended by several key figures in the planet’s political scene. Hux didn’t believe he would need anything more to sway Organa to see his point of view, and agree to convince Naboo’s ruling family to align with the First Order. The benefits, in his opinion, were plain as day.</p><p>The consequences—equally as apparent, perhaps far more convincing. </p><p>And though Hux had entertained the idea of using sex to get what he wanted, in his mind, he always imagined that he would be the one who ended up on top, helming all the pleasure that the senator felt, bringing him to divine orgasm in exchange for his agreement to Hux’s terms. Hux had seen holos of the senator before—he clearly spent most of his days bedecked in lavish robes, jewelry, and garish makeup. Surely, such a man would prefer to lay back and be pleasured, rather than take an active role in such things. But that had been his mistake. Assumptions, ego—always the tools of Hux’s undoing. Thankfully, the outcome of his foolishness this time wasn't as dire as some of those from his past had been.  </p><p>Just, perhaps, a fraction more erotic than what he was used to.  </p><p>For Senator Organa had taken to him like a storm takes to a vulnerable shoreline, whisking him off his feet with bold kisses and whispered, passionate declarations. Blindsided, Hux had never had a chance to assert dominance, or even negotiate his position in bed and how things would unfold from there. No. From the moment they had entered the senator’s private chambers, Organa had wrested complete control of the situation and Hux—Hux had <em> let </em> him. </p><p>Now he lay facedown atop Organa’s lavish bed, nostrils filled with the scent of vanilla, neroli, and Naboo millaflower that perfumed the sheets down to every fine, silky thread. With boots removed, and military-pristine jodhpurs crumpled and tugged down to the knee, Hux strained one eye over his shoulder, catching the blurry image of Organa in his periphery as the senator knelt behind him on the bed. He was naked, except for the heavy jewelry around his neck, and the voluminous, embroidered cope of red and gold he wore in contrast to his pale skin. Organa ran a hand back through his hair, the pinned, braided hairstyle he had worn throughout the majority of the dinner coming undone between his fingers. Unfurling curls of black, tinted an oaky brown thanks to the warm amber lighting of the bedroom, swept the tops of his broad shoulders and came to frame his red and white painted face. </p><p>The style of makeup Organa sported should by all rights appear clownish, and probably would on anyone else, but the contrasting colors suited the senator’s striking features, making him look otherworldly and regal instead of tawdry. Like a deity that had deigned to choose a mortal man as its bedmate. </p><p>Hux shivers, feeling the press of a wide palm against his behind. The heated ballet of kisses and hungry touches they’d engaged in on the way up to the senator’s bedchambers seemed to have simmered down a touch, with Organa more intent on savoring Hux than giving in to gluttony and consuming him straightaway. </p><p>“You’re far more agreeable like this, little general,” Organa simpered, gliding his fingers down one of Hux’s asscheeks, making it quiver like a plucked bowstring. “Far softer and sweeter beneath that severe uniform than what your demeanor implies.” </p><p>An admonishing tut, sound sharp between red lips that hide unusually pointed teeth. “Shame you don’t wear something more beautiful, something that better accentuates your true nature...but I suppose that makes the unveiling all the more delightful.”</p><p>Hux’s stomach tightened, and he swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. Organa was laying it on thick, plying him with compliments when Hux thought that would be <em> his </em> job in their encounter. It was strange to hear this, and Hux didn’t quite know how to respond. After all, no one had ever used words like that to describe him before. Words like “soft,” “sweet,” and especially “beautiful” weren’t usually wasted on him, and in truth Hux would’ve probably eschewed their usage and reprimanded whoever thought it wise to use such frivolous words to describe him. But somehow, hearing them spill from Organa’s lips, much like the thick, rich wine they had both supped upon during dinner, had him feeling intoxicated—wanting more. </p><p>“I...I wear what is becoming of a general of the First Order,” Hux retorted, trying to maintain his composure even as Organa slicked up his fingers and began to prep his hole. He worried his lower lip, trying not to cry out at the touch. <em> Stars</em>, the senator’s fingers were thick. Hux had witnessed one of his large hands, with its red-tipped nails, wrapped around a wine glass back at dinner—he had made it look like a toy from a child’s tea set. </p><p>“It’s not bad. But so drab. A touch of red here and there wouldn’t interrupt the conformity of your ranks <em> that </em> much, little general.” Organa reached around to tug at Hux’s cock, thankfully mindful of his nails as he worked him to semi-hardness. Hux tried not to think about how Organa’s large palm encompassed his cock with little problem. He knew his size was respectable, the senator was just in a class all his own. </p><p>“I...perhaps if Naboo were to align with the First Order, senator, we could reach some kind of compromise where fashion is concerned.”</p><p>“Mmm. Perhaps. You’re getting a little ahead of yourself though.” Organa curled his fingers inside of Hux, smirking when he found the spot inside of him that had Hux swearing into his clenched teeth. “I want you to focus on how good this feels first, before anything else.”</p><p>Just when Hux thought he might burst from pent-up pleasure, Organa withdrew his fingers from his ass, cleaning them off on a kerchief produced from thin air. Hux tried to get up on all fours but Organa stopped him, apparently preferring the general braced on his elbows with his ass propped up. Hux curled his toes as Organa draped over his back, putting more of his weight on Hux’s trembling spine until the topography of his bare chest and belly molded against it. A muscular arm cinched around Hux’s waist, bangles on Organa’s wrist clinking with the movement. </p><p>The rich, heavy cope that cascaded from the senator’s strong shoulders like waterfalls of brocade and velvet lining came to envelop them both, making Hux feel like he was being sheltered in some kind of warm, fragrant cave. The weight of Organa’s body plus that of his robes and vestments pressed Hux down into the mattress, trapping him in place as powerful hips ground up against his rear. Hux shuddered, moan escaping his lip. He could feel the senator’s fully hardened cock rubbing between his asscheeks, his tight hole clenching in both trepidation and eagerness as Organa sought it out. </p><p>“You believe it will fit?” Hux tried his best not to sound hesitant. It would reflect badly on him and the Order if he backed out now. And yet he’d never taken a man of the senator’s size before.  </p><p>“You don’t need to fear me, little general,” Organa purred, “I’ve pleasured dozens of men before you. Though I must admit it, it’s been a while since I’ve felt one <em> melt </em> as completely as you have.”</p><p>Hux couldn’t resist moaning low in the back of his throat at that, then reared his head back instinctively as Organa’s hand explores more of his belly, jewels of his boxy rings skimming against Hux’s quivering muscles like a stone cast across a placid pond. Organa’s other hand squeezed Hux’s hip, pinching the excess of flesh there that general usually keeps concealed and eliciting another moan from Hux as the senator lined up the head of his cock.</p><p>“H-Hold on,” Hux mustered, his own voice sounding small in his ears, “are you...you are...<em>down </em> there, too?”</p><p>Hux recalled the gold hoops in the senator’s ears, the stud in his nose, ruby labret beneath his painted lower lip. He felt Organa smirk against the back of his neck.</p><p>“For your pleasure, and mine.”</p><p>Without further preamble Organa began to slide his cock into Hux, breaking another moan out of him as Hux feels the true extent of his girth for the first time. He’d snuck a couple of glances to the senator’s obscenely tight pants throughout the duration of the cocktail hour that had preceded dinner, yet seeing the outline of Organa’s family jewels couldn’t hold a candle to how it felt to have the man actually inside of him. Hux keened, spreading his thighs wider, knees slipping against the slick silk of the sheets, an ache in his hips building from the position and the weight of Organa’s cock when it finally seated all the way within his ass. </p><p>“Well done,” Organa purred, fingers tickling along Hux’s belly, probing with his painted nails in parts, as if he could feel, or sense with those mystical abilities it was rumored he possessed, just how deeply he filled Hux up. “Does this feel as wondrous for you as it does for me, little general? Tell me. I want to hear it in your own words.”</p><p>Hux didn’t want to speak. Intimate as it was, he had to remind himself that this encounter with Organa was still a part of their negotiations, and he felt he’d shown enough vulnerability by allowing the senator to bed him in this fashion. He had to hold onto a certain portion of his dignity if he were to remain respectable enough that Organa agreed to the First Order’s terms. </p><p>So he chose the most diplomatic language he could think of, presenting it in what he thought was an admirably restrained tone. “I...It feels fine, senator.”</p><p>“Fine?” Organa chuckled lowly, amused. The hairs on the back of Hux’s neck prickled at the sound, like blades of grass just before a lightning strike. “Only ‘fine’ won’t do at all. I’ll have to be better than that, if we’re to form a healthy alliance together.”</p><p>Organa started to move before Hux could respond, pulling out halfway before slamming his cock back in. Hux groaned into his hand, teeth digging into the knuckle of his thumb as his body bounced and rocked with the motion of the senator’s hips. The pace Organa set wasn’t punishing but it wasn’t slow either, languid mood like the ocean tide but set to the relentless tempo sounded by the footsteps of a whole battalion of soldiers. </p><p>Hux clenched down on the next thrust, telling himself it was involuntary. He was telling himself a lot of things in Organa’s bed—chief among them that he was doing this solely for the Order, no matter how good it felt to have the senator’s cock sliding in and out of his lube-slicked hole. And yet his duty was flagging in the face of his own pleasure, and Hux found it harder and harder to hold back his moans as Organa put more weight on top of him, driving him flush into the mattress, where his achingly hard cock rubbed spots of wetness into the fine sheets. </p><p><em> “Oh, </em> little general,” Organa whispered into Hux’s ear, so close his lips no doubt left a kiss of red lipstick against the skin. “I can tell how much you enjoy this. You crave to be taken care of, don’t you?”</p><p>Hux opened his mouth to protest at the idea that he, a general of the highest standing with the First Order, <em> needed </em> to be taken care of by anyone in the whole galaxy, but lost it in a whine as the senator thrust into him again, head of his pierced cock glancing off of Hux’s prostate. The pleasure went to his thighs, making them quiver and melt. Hux could barely hold himself up, especially not with Organa’s weight bearing down on him from above, but the senator kept a palm braced against Hux’s belly, preventing him from collapsing against the slippery, silken sheets.  </p><p>“No one’s done this for you before. I know, I can tell.” Organa’s voice seemed to come from all around, echoing off the tapestried walls, the sheets, the wilting walls in Hux’s mind. And while he didn’t want to admit that Organa was right about that, there was little denying that it’d been a long time since anyone had cared about Hux’s pleasure enough to fuck him as attentively as Organa was doing. </p><p>“What...what does it matter?” Hux eked out in between thrusts, still trying to keep his voice steady and clear. Sweat prickled at his throat as Organa caressed it, touch light but unyielding. </p><p>“Naboo and the First Order could be beautiful together, little general. I know. I’ve seen it. I’ve seen <em> you</em>. But before that, before any of that…” Organa dropped his voice, though there was no one around to hear. “I need you to let go for me. I won’t agree to anything until I witness you bare and naked before your own pleasure. Until you accept that you can be as beautiful as I am.”</p><p>Hux whined, shaking his head as his body rocked with the senator’s thrusts. </p><p>“No...not a soul in the galaxy can hope to be as beautiful as you are.”</p><p>“Oh, flatterer. But that’s not what I want to hear, and you know it,” Organa cooed at him again, voice low yet sweet as a dove’s as he lavished his lips on Hux’s neck. The hand touching his throat moved to curl into his mop of ginger hair, releasing it from the last efforts of his pomade. Errant strands fell over Hux’s forehead, sticking to his sweaty skin. He was moaning openly now, but still something held him back. Something he could feel Organa’s grasp tightening around as he fucked him harder and harder. </p><p>“You can do it. It’s not so difficult. Before I can give you anything in return, I need to see, to hear how gorgeous you can be. Go on, go on.” Organa placed one last painted kiss behind Hux’s ear, before yanking his head back and breathing out: </p><p>“Come for me.”</p><p>And safe in the embrace of Organa’s rich robes hiding him from the outside world, Hux did, spurting all over the senator’s luxurious sheets without care. He bounced his ass back against Organa’s cock, riding out his orgasm, endless moans and whimpers and cries spilling from his lips, entrusting them to the senator’s memory and his alone. Hux only stopped when his throat felt sore, collapsing forward onto the bed where he lay until Organa grunted his way to his own climax. The sudden burst of warm fluid in his ass reminded him Organa had forgone a condom—or perhaps never had them on hand in the first place—but the senator kissed the displeased noise off of Hux’s lips. </p><p>“I’m clean, little general, rest assured.” Organa patted his flushed cheek, before nodding to the side of the room. “And there’s always the adjoining bath if you feel the need to freshen up.”</p><p>Hux licked his lips and nodded, already warming up to the idea of a nice bath, especially as Organa pulled out. Hux pressed his thighs together as come drooled down his thighs, only for Organa’s fingers to glide along his skin, collecting the pearly droplets and lapping them up with his greedy tongue. </p><p>Hux let out a small noise caught between distaste and awe, left to wonder if perhaps the encounter had created a new personal emotion somewhere between the two. “You’re...you’re far more debauched than I pegged you for, senator,” he murmured, filter diminished in the post-coital haze. Hux heard Organa’s musical laugh, close again, feeling long-nailed fingers close around his chin and lift his head up off the sheets as the senator straddled his limp body. </p><p>“Interesting, little general.” Organa’s breath smelled of wine and meat and a touch of his own come. “I could say the same thing about you.”</p><p>“Perhaps we’re cut from the same cloth.” Hux closed his eyes, allowing the senator to stroke his chin like a favored pet. “It is safe to assume I can count on Naboo’s allegiance in the future? Or shall we continue with negotiations until we’re both more satisfied?”</p><p>“You’ve pled your case well so far, I think. But let’s mull on it in the bath a little longer.” Organa helped Hux sit up, pulling off his stained, wrinkled jodhpurs and uniform jacket before shedding his own cope, though he leaves the ornate necklaces where they lay, resting against his ample pecs. “Then, I think I’ll be ready to give you my final answer,” Organa said, rising to his feet completely nude, low light from the bedroom lamps glinting off the ring threaded through his cock. A bead of come still clung to the piercing, threatening to fall and stain the damasked carpet. </p><p>In the distance, Hux can hear water begin to run, the scent of light lavender bath oils cutting through the musky millaflower now tinged with sex. At the side of the bed, a laundry droid hurried to scoop up the soiled clothes of its master and his guest for a thorough cleaning. Hux wouldn’t be surprised if Organa had an array of chocolates and yet more wine prepared alongside their bath for them to nibble and sip. </p><p>He was just like that, Organa was—as decadent as he was intelligent as he was searingly attractive. Hux wasn’t usually one for unnecessary opulence and pampering, but in this case, he thought he could make an exception. Especially if Naboo and the First Order—and thus, himself and Organa—were going to be working together far more closely in the near future. He needed to get himself acclimated to this kind of luxury. </p><p>Emboldened and finally freed of the nuisance of propriety, Hux’s hand slid over Organa’s muscular ass as he joined him in standing, smirk flitting across his lips at the interested purr the groping earned him. </p><p>“Lead the way, senator.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are well appreciated!</p><p>Hit me up on <a href="http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>